The present invention relates generally to interior rearview mirror assemblies for vehicles and more particularly, to a toggle assembly for a prismatic interior rearview mirror movable between day and night, full and partial reflecting positions.
Interior rearview mirrors for vehicles are typically pivotally mounted to a base or mounting arm via a ball and socket joint providing adjustment to accommodate different sizes of drivers. Typically, a dual ball and socket joint assembly is used to increase adjustability over a single ball and socket joint and comprises a mounting base, which is secured to an interior surface of a windshield or to a headliner or console of the vehicle, and an arm which pivotally receives a ball on the mounting base and further pivotally receives a second ball extending forwardly from the mirror assembly. A prismatic mirror may further comprise a toggle assembly which is actuatable to pivot the mirror assembly relative to the arm via movement of a toggle actuating tab. The toggle assembly extends from the mirror assembly and is connected with the ball at the mirror assembly. The ball member typically comprises aluminum, while the toggle assembly may comprise a plastic material, in order to facilitate flexing as the actuating tab is moved to pivot the mirror relative to the arm. The toggle and mirror assemblies are assembled together manually via pivot axles and axle supports or the like and thus require manual handling and alignment of parts after the individual components are formed.
The ball member of the mirror assembly typically comprises zinc or aluminum in order to provide a low cost strong and durable ball for pivotal engagement with the mounting arm. The ball member may then be clamped tightly within the arm to frictionally support the mirror assembly in a secured position, thereby enhancing vibration performance of the mirror assembly. Vibration concerns are greater with many mirror assemblies, which include additional electronic accessories, such as map reading lights or the like, which add weight to the basic mirror assembly and thus require additional support at the joints to hold the mirror in a selected orientation. While the zinc ball allows for tight clamping by the arm, the zinc ball member further adds to the overall mass of the mirror system.
Because the ball member of the mirror assembly typically comprises zinc, aluminum, or other metal, it is often not painted, such that it does not match the color of the mirror assembly or trim of the vehicle. While the ball member is painted in some applications, concerns then arise with respect to frictional variation between the ball and socket joint due to variation in paint thickness along the surface of the ball. Furthermore, the additional process of painting the ball after it is formed adds to the cost of the mirror assembly.
Often, indicators and/or accessories may be placed at the mirror or at the dashboard or instrument panel of the vehicle. As mentioned above, inclusion of such items to the mirror adds to the weight of the mirror which may then require additional support for the mirror. Also, placement of such items at the dashboard or instrument panel makes the indicators or accessories inconvenient to view by a driver or passenger of the vehicle, since the person has to look down from their view of the road in front of the vehicle in order to see and access the indicators and/or accessories.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a color-matched ball member and toggle actuating tab. The ball member should provide for uniform frictional resistance when retained within a ball and socket joint. Preferably, the ball member will further resist vibration such that the ball member will be useful for modern, heavier mirror assemblies with added features. Preferably, the ball and toggle will provide a reduction in the overall mass of the mirror assembly over the prior art ball and toggle assemblies.